Werewolf
What is the Game About? Werewolf is a game of spiritual balance. Werewolves themselves are part human, part spirit, and act as the mediators of the two worlds (going so far as to entering the spirit world on occasion). Often they will play behind the scenes and try to manipulate things towards a more balanced result, but this is often through a sense of dominance and threat. If push comes shove they can unleash their full nature, change their shape into their more bestial form, and In the end, werewolves are peacekeepers who fight an endless war to keep the world in harmony. They do not side with humans in this (they will remove any disruptive human with aggressive and murderous means), but neither do they outright oppose them (some do aim to help maintain spiritual equality afterall - and each one of them is a potential recruit). What is the Game NOT? Werewolves are predators, but rarely are they brutish. They can be berserk savages, but it is rare this occurs without a conscious decision to do so (going berserk does offer plenty of combative advantage, but can be draining - thus it is used sparingly (yet it is always available - meaning the threat is always available and present). How do they remain hidden? Lunacy is the shield of the Werewolves, and madness is their disguise. The very sight of a werewolf in their more significant forms is a mentally traumatic experience that the human brain intentionally blocks it out as a survival mechanisim. On a primal level the brain recognizes that this 'thing' is impossible, and thus convinces itself that it is mistaken for what it is witness to. This applies even in photos and movies - the brain sees it but to comprehend what it is looking at, convinces itself with an acceptable excuse. Shapeshifting is also a useful trick. Pursuers trying to catch a human won't give a second thought to the large growling dog they avoided afterall. It also means that werewolves heal much faster too (they literally shape their wounds into an uninjured state). This makes it hard to match a bullet wound in the hound seen last night, to the uninjured human interviewed the day later. The physical element of a werewolf is also their human side; meaning any lost body part returns to a human shape. This is why no werewolf corpses are ever found. Becoming a Werewolf Werewolves simply are. They are not created by other werewolves, nor is it a genetic trait (though the children of a werwolf parent do often have a higher chance of becoming one, but even then it isn't a certainty). This does create a lot of freedom in character creation as you can simply say it occurred without needing to justify the 'why'. How does it End? Every werewolf knows that their lives are expendable to the cause, and if they do not act in defense of the world, the results will affect them. Thus each one aspires to make their final day worthwhile to the cause. if their death can better the world, then the death was worth it. In this werewolves give their all to their choice, fighting the battle each day to improve the world around them as if it were their last. Rarely it is, but on the day this becomes true, they meet it with eagerness.